The functions of a current mobile terminal are becoming various, thereby providing various communication services. That is, a mobile terminal is providing various kinds of communication functions such as a text message, e-mail and data communication, etc. as well as a calling function. Hence, a mobile terminal contains various sets of subscriber information like e-mail addresses, etc. for performing an e-mail and data communication function, etc. as well as basic phone numbers.
User stores such subscriber information in a phonebook, etc. of a mobile terminal and uses such information. At this time, in case a phone number or an e-mail address is changed by changing the mobile terminal, a user of the mobile terminal should store the changed phone number or e-mail address instead of the existing phone number or e-mail address. Currently, in case a person calls a user whose phone number has been changed, a mobile communication service provider currently informs the person of the changed phone number of the user whose phone number has been changed by a text message. In addition, in case the phone number of a user is changed, a user often informs other users of the changed phone number by a text message or an e-mail, etc.
In such an example, if a user of a mobile terminal receives a message, which informs of a change of subscriber information like a phone number, etc., through a text message or an e-mail, etc., the user should search for corresponding subscriber information from the phonebook, etc. and then store the changed information, which is inconvenient.